


Quicksilver

by Asgardianrugbyteam



Series: Just A Small Town Girl [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't really know what this is, librarian!maria, nothing much else, this is from a tumblr prompt okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardianrugbyteam/pseuds/Asgardianrugbyteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is working at a library for the summer and desperately wants to read a specific book. The problem is, someone checked it out and hasn't returned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver

Maria loved her town. It had started out as a village but recently as more houses were built more people came, and she’d always been a fan of diversity. One of the downsides was that it wasn’t quite big enough to be a town yet - not really - and for a sixteen year old that couldn’t afford to travel far it had rather limited her career prospects for the summer. It had been complete luck when she had noticed a flyer asking for a new librarian in their library, and it had been a complete shock when she was accepted. It didn’t pay amazingly, but that wasn’t why she had wanted a job in the first place. She had wanted a job to get her out of the house while she waited to go back to school.

Maria loved her job. Every weekday at ten past eight she grabbed a caramel latte from her favourite coffee shop and every weekday at half past eight she walked through the back door of the library to rooms full of books and smiled. This was where she belonged, surrounded by lives that could be led by anyone. She loved reading to the children that came in for their Wednesday “Special Story Times”, she loved watching their faces as she spun tales of dragons and aliens and princesses finally saving themselves. She loved handing people books to take home, waiting to become someone else for a while. She loved when people returned books with smiles or outraged rants at how annoying a side character was. She loved being able to change people’s lives with words.

Maria didn’t love being unable to find a book. With being such a small library, they only had one copy of everything but that wasn’t usually a problem. It was causing Maria a problem now. You get a book for a week, you bring it back. You renew it if you’re not finished. Repeat process. It’s not that difficult to understand, little kids can do it easily! So why on earth was there a book overdue? She’d been wanting to read Quicksilver ever since she’d heard that it had an asexual character - representation for any LGBT identity’s pretty hard to come by - and if it was good she was going to put it on the recommended reading list for teens and up. But then it had been checked out before she’d had the chance to pick it up. She’d been annoyed, naturally, but a week wasn’t too long to wait and at least there’d be a second opinion on whether it was actually good.

Maria didn’t love waiting. Seven weeks later, and she was losing her patience. The first book, Ultraviolet, had been amazing but lacked the asexuality so she was even more annoyed that the sequel wasn’t back at the library. Having a book this long overdue was ridiculous, especially when the girl had looked like a pretty fast reader. She’d had a library card! Surely she understood that you bring the book back. Maria finished reorganising the picture-book section and headed back to the counter with a fierce determination. She wanted that book, and she was going to get it. 

She searched through the library’s database and found the records for Quicksilver. It had been checked out for the first time four months ago by someone without a membership and returned ten minutes later. The second time it had been checked out was also the last. This was the person she was looking for, the girl that had decided to keep a book that wasn’t hers. After taking a sip of her water to calm her headache, Maria clicked to see the details of the membership card that had been used. The card belonged to a fellow sixteen year old called Eliza, and there was an email address listed. Brilliant. She could write a professional passive-aggressive email requesting that the book be returned. She didn’t know if there was any protocol for this and doubted that anyone would remember the last time a book wasn’t returned within the month. She sent the email and grabbed a cookie from her bag. It was about time for the end of school and the end of work, the library was hardly ever busy after this. Time to read, and time to wait for an answer.

Unsurprisingly, two hours later, this Eliza hadn’t answered the email. Maria sighed, shrugged on her denim jacket and began getting ready to go home.

Just as Maria was checking that all the windows were locked and switching off the lights for the night, a bell rang. Of course someone would turn up at closing time on a day where she didn’t feel great. Typical. She turned to face the door and saw a girl standing by the counter with a book in her hands and a sheepish smile. When she got closer, Maria blinked a few times to make sure the girl was real. She was beautiful, with sleek black hair and a slight blush to her cheeks. Realising that maybe she’d been staring a bit, Maria asked: “How can I help you?”

“I came to return this.” The girl placed a book on the counter and looked up at Maria through her ridiculously long eyelashes, still with an abashed smile.

Quicksilver.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this! I liked writing it, even if I'm not exactly sure what happened. If you want to, leave a kudos and/or a comment and/or come visit me on my tumblr at asgardianrugbyteam.tumblr.com , I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
